


Our natural order

by Alecto



Series: tumblr drabbles [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Kaiba's insecure and Jounouchi's in control. Somehow, it works for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/gifts).



I.

Jounouchi's hair reminds him of a lion's mane, bright as his smiles and bold as his courage. Like a moth drawn to the flame, Kaiba can't not run his hands through the disheveled mess— can't not linger on the texture and weight. Jounouchi unfurls, stretches, and winds around him. Jounouchi's fingertips dance across his nape, teasing touches that burn a scorching path to his core.

His heart fluttered at the easy affection; his groin tightened at languid grace. With one hand still buried in Jounouchi's hair, he tips his chin up and watches his bangs fall to the side. Words and tangled thoughts catch in his parched throat every time they're breaths away. 

Jounouchi stills. As Kaiba relives the uncertainty and thrill of their first kiss, Jounouchi always waits for him to breach the distance first. But Jounouchi dares him with a gleam of his eyes. He tempts with a lick of his lips.

Kaiba has never turned down a challenge in his life. When their lips slant together, Kaiba allows himself to believe that he has caught Jounouchi— that Jounouchi will stay.

* * *

II.

There's nothing hotter than when he tugs on the end of Kaiba's hair, exposing the tendons of his neck and his bobbing Adam's apple to Jounouchi's hungry gaze. Judging by the wretched moan and the growing, desperate swell between his sinful legs, Kaiba agrees.

He pressed in to trail kisses along Kaiba's throat, loose locks tickling his cheeks and nose. To think he used to tease Kaiba about his unstylish haircut. On one occasion, he even compared it to a football helmet. But now he knows the pleasure of mussing it with a long make-out session and the smug satisfaction of well-defined bed head. 

Kaiba digs his fingers deeper into Jounouchi's shoulder blade. "You've stopped," he said, half consternation and all demand. 

"I was thinking," Jounouchi licked a strip along Kaiba's jaw. "About you."

"Stop wasting your limited brain power then. I'm right here."

"Yeah," he yanks the fistful of hair again. "Yeah, you are." Jounouchi swallows the gutted sound he tears from Kaiba, firm in the knowledge that Kaiba is his. 

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed this fic and want to share it on tumblr, please consider reblogging this link.](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/post/153098721437/our-natural-order)


End file.
